masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay
Walkthrough I have made a walkthrough in video form of this assignement. I don't know if these can be included in articles, so I'm leaving that here for now ;) Darkdrium 16:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) What the hell was this? I think this thing needs an article. It's the only creature you see in the game but never fight. -Gen.Skar You fight this creature during Grunt's "Rite" it spawns the red exploding insectoids -Glitch Yes, but it doesn't attack or get recognized as a viable target. Bullets do not have any effect on it. It's treated more like a vehicle. As a result, no name is known for it. I have an inkling that it will be used in a bigger way in future DLC. -Gen.Skar :it's just a klixen with wings. ::Actually its a Harvester, which was planned to be used in the first game, then made a subsequent appearance in ME3 as Harvester (enemy). Garhdo (talk) 14:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Apparent bug In the above video at around 4:28, I found that if the player runs into one of the rocks on that corner before the beacon switch, Shepard levitates uncontrolably up until above the levels bounding box, from there you can run around above the map, but as far as I can tell you're essentially stuck. *Can confirm this, just now happened to me. Stuck on top of the map (team is also up with me) can walk around but can't get back down, had to re-load my save. Xbox 360. *Confirmed by me as well, just happened on my 360. Composite 4 *Confirmed on PC version - happened last night had to reload to fix. Also have discovered that this can happen often if you accidentally run into some walls elsewhere.-- 00:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Deserting Squadmates I don't know if this is just me, but EVERY TIME I do this assignment, my crew members run off randomly. I need to keep tapping down on the D-pad to remind them that, actually, they're meant to stay with me- not wander off into the fog. Does this happen to anyone else? If so, is this a bug, or is it meant to simulate getting separated in the fog or something? And if it's common, shouldn't it be commented on in the article? 17:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Ren :I'm late, but this happened to me for the first time yesterday, on my 4th playthrough. I took Tali and Legion (it was after the suicide mission), and the geth just ran off and didn't show up until the end, and just as the Krogan was about to get me, he/it showed up and sniped him XD Tali was just lagging behing, quite far away. Kiadony 07:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : :It has always happened to me no matter who I take. On 3rd playthrough in PC version right now. 00:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Happened to me six times on X360 so far. ComaDivine 10:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Beacon Message What does the message on the Beacon Say? And why hasn't it been added already?--Werewing 21:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :What beacon are you talking about because IIRC, there are about 10 beacons over the course of the assignment? Lancer1289 21:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The one when you're scanning the planet(The message while scanning for the anomaly).--Werewing 21:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::(Edit conflict due to signature)I don't know because I haven't played this specific assignment in a while. But instead of asking why hasn't it been added, why not just add it yourself? Lancer1289 21:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm also asking what it is. Sadly I accidently scanned it(Ending its broadcast) Before I could hear it.--Werewing 21:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::If it isn't in the article, then it was never copied into it so unless someone comes along and fills it in, we don't know. Lancer1289 21:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::sigh I did it but I really had to scrounge around for a save that would give me access to it.--Werewing 22:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::And it was, just a few fixes. Things like this get overlooked, but at the same time, if they are found then by all means fill them in. Lancer1289 22:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Prerequisites The mission is available after Horizon. However, is there any way the N7: Blood Pack Base mission should be added to the prerequisites as well? I know it isn't necessary, this assignment can be triggered independently, yet still, if the Blood Pack Base is completed first, this assignment will have a tag added to the Galaxy Map and no scanning will be required. Or better leave it this way? ArsenVitiuk (talk) 13:34, May 25, 2017 (UTC)